Notes of Boredom
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Rose and Scorpius never spoke, until the first day of their fifth year. Now they can't stop passing notes, and can't stop the notes from getting flirtier and flirtier...
1. Monday: History of Magic

**Hey guys! I've got a new story. It's about eleven chapters long, and I'm leaving for camp in a week. So that means I'm either going to try to rush and get it all on before I leave (and have multiple chapters each day) or I'm going to have to take a break for a few days and hopefully get some stuff up once I get settled in to camp. Stay tuned though! I can assure you, it gets better, and I'll try to be posting as often as possible! **

* * *

><p><strong>Monday: History of Magic<strong>

_Hey Weasley._

What could you possibly want?

_Some entertainment._

No way.

_Not like that. It's just. You know…_

No I don't.

_History of Magic is incredibly boring. _

No it's not!

_Rose, it's taught by a ghost. Because no one living would be able to bear to teach it. _

He taught it when he was alive! He just, you know, fell asleep and didn't wake up.

_My point exactly. _

Whatever, why are you talking to me anyway.

_I've always talked to pretty girls during History of Magic. _

You're saying I'm pretty?

_No, it's the first day of classes and already I'm bored to death, like our dear teacher. _

Well if I'm not pretty, why are you talking to me? Well not talking, but you know what I mean.

_It was you or Longbottom._

What's wrong with Alice?

_Oh nothing, she's just a bit…_

Whatever jerk. Alice happens to be a very nice person.

_And very weird. _

You're lucky this isn't Herbology. Her Dad would

_Shut it Rosie_

Why'd you take the book from me? I wasn't done.

_You were giving me a lecture. If I wanted a lecture, I'd get myself in trouble. _

Well if I'm so annoying then just don't talk to me!

_I didn't say that! _

_Rose?_

_Rosie?_

_Oh crap. Well don't respond then. It's not like I care. _

_Crap, what am I supposed to do now, this class sucks._

**Thanks for reading! Tuesday will be posted within 24 hours! :)**


	2. Tuesday: Transfiguration

**Thanks for reading everybody!(: **

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday: Transfiguration<strong>

_Rose can I borrow you History of Magic notes? _

Now what? It's bad enough that you won't leave me alone in History of Magic but Transfiguration too?

_Rose, I really need those notes!_

Why?

_Because I wasn't paying attention and my roommate was sick yesterday. _

Fine, you want to see my notes?

_Yes please. _

_Rose, that was a blank sheet of paper. _

Yeah, I didn't take notes yesterday.

_Why not? You're the only one in the school that pays attention in that class. If it wasn't for you, we'd all fail. Haven't you ever realized that the people you lend your notes to pass them on to everyone else? _

Yeah. Well I just wasn't paying attention. So everyone's going to have to deal with that and learn to take their own notes.

_Gosh Rose. You didn't have to ask to get your seat changed._

**Review Please! Sorry that it was kinda short :(**


	3. Wednesday: Divination

**Wednesday: Divination**

_Hey again. _

Not Divination too!

_It's not my fault that you sat at my table. And that this class is utterly useless._

I only sat here because Albus dropped this class.

_I would've dropped it if I knew you could drop classes when fourth year is over. _

Yes well, you'd better stop talking to me now because I don't want to fail all of my O.W.L's

_It's the third day. There can't possibly be anything to teach that's going to be on the O.W.L's yet_

Scorpius! I'm serious!

_Find anything interesting about your dreams?_

What I dream about is not your business!

_I'm just asking. I don't usually dream, so this is going to be a weird term. _

Well it's better than crystal ball gazing, that was just _torture_.

_Why do you even take this class? _

I take it because I thought it'd be interesting.

_But it's not. _

Well I'm not one to quit, so I'm going to see it through, and decide whether or not I want to continue once I take my O.W.L.

_Are you sure you'll be able to survive the year? _

Look here, Malfoy! This may be the most useless, illogical class in the world, but I want a good grade, so I'd _appreciate _it if you'd stop sending me notes!


	4. Thursday: The Library

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the support on this, it makes me really happy! **

**Halokityangel were you asking my permission to write one? Because you totally can, I don't own the rights to stories written in notes form. Send me a link when you do, I'd love to read it! :D**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, it's so wonderful coming home and reading them! **

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday: The Library<strong>

Why are you sitting here, Malfoy?

_We didn't have any classes today. And Madam Lource, foxy as she is, screamed at me for talking yesterday. _

So you've decided to come to my table?

_Yeah, I always study in the library. _

If you don't move, then I'm going back to my Common room and you can feel free to flirt with the librarian.

_But I don't want to leave. _

And I want you to.

_We've come to an impasse. _

No we haven't, because it's not a choice for you to make. Get out of my table and stop sending me these goddamn notes!

_If I recall, you were the first to send a note today. _

I don't care! Just leave me alone.

_Can't do that. Hey, do you take Muggle Studies, I need some help with this essay. _

I don't take Muggle Studies.

_But your Mom's a Muggle Born. _

Well spotted, what are you going to do now? Announce that my parents won the war and your Dad lost?

_Too far, Rosie. That hurts. I just wanted to know if she'd told you anything about this old fashioned invention called an "iPod" apparently they were the biggest thing ten years ago. _

I don't know anything about iPods!

_What's got your knickers in a twist?_

YOU! Merlin Malfoy, you've been pissing me off ever since we got here!

_Calm down, Rosie. _

And that's the other thing! STOP calling me Rosie! It pisses me off, I HATE it when people call me that.

_Albus calls you Rosie. _

Because my Dad calls me fucking Rosie! It makes me sound like I'm two. Now, if you don't mind, please go back to calling me Weasley and leaving me alone.

_God Weasley, I was just trying to have some fun…_

**Review please! :)**


	5. Friday: Potions

**For everyone who was wondering if he fancied her, hold on until the end of the chapter! **

**Review please! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday: Potions<strong>

_Physced for Quidditch tryouts tomorrow? _

What are you talking about, Malfoy?

_You're the Gryffindor Seeker, right? _

Yes.

_I heard your tryouts were tomorrow, and that since Fred graduated you need a new Beater. _

That's true. Who told you?

_Albus. _

That git.

_He's my best friend, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him a git, Weasley. _

And he's _my _cousin, I can call him whatever the bloody hell I want.

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. _

Can we just focus on the potion we're supposed to be making?

_Two more ingredients and we'll have to let it sit for a while. _

Why do you even talk to me anyway?

_All we need to do now is wait fifteen minutes and then hand it in. _

Are you deliberately ignoring my question?

_No. Are you deliberately trying to force it on me? _

No, I just want an answer.

Great! You got us caught!

_I got us caught? You're the one whose quill sounds like a banshee screaming every time it hits parchement. _

My quill doesn't sound like a banshee! It doesn't even scratch that loud. Ugh, I can't believe we got our notes collected! Just _please _stop talking to me!

_Alright, bye. _

_Oh, you're not responding are you? _

_Then I guess it's safe to say that I only write to you because I fancy you._

**(just an FYI: when I wrote this on word, there's something you can do so that a line is crossed out. So the last one was crossed out, like he'd crossed it out because he didn't want her to ever see that.) **


	6. Next Monday: History of Magic

**Another short chapter, but it'll get better in the next, I promise :)**

**Monday: History of Magic**

_Missed you over the weekend. _

Oh, you did, did you?

_It was heartbreaking. _

Well shut it, I'm not in the mood.

_How are you not in the mood to do something other than listen to Professor Borings? _

It's Professor Binns and because I'm pretty sure this is going to end up on the O.W.L's

_Study, Study, Study. That's all you do, isn't it? _

If you're going to do this all year, I'm going to get really mad.

_And you're not already really mad? _

MERLIN! Why'd you have to make such a big show about passing me that note? Now we've got detention tonight, and it's all your fault!

_A whole night of studying gone? Oh no! _

Watch it, Malfoy.

_You watch it, Princess. If you didn't want to talk to me, you'd stop responding. _

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Next Tuesday: Transfiguration

**Hey guys! This is going to be the last chapter for a few days since I'm going to camp and I probably won't get internet service for the first few days. But I'm bringing my computer so I'll def have something up by Saturday or Sunday. I love all of my reviewers and stay tuned! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday: Transfiguration<strong>

_Well that was an, _interesting _detention. _

Interesting being in lack of a better word?

_Yeah. _

I know what you mean. It was just awkward.

_So are we going to talk about what happened? _

I don't think it's important enough to talk about.

_We fucking snogged, Weasley. For ten minutes. _

Yeah, well….

_Well what? _

I don't know. I don't want to talk about it.

_You're going to have to face the music someday, baby. _

Don't call me baby.

_Alright Rosie. _

MALFOY!

_Fine, fine. I sincerely apologize, Rose. _

_Rose? _

_Rosie? _

_You know, I actually quite enjoyed the snogging. _

**Thanks so much everyone! I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	8. Next Wednesday: Divination

**I'm so sorry guys! I was at camp and never really got a chance to get online. But I'm back now so everything should be running smoothly for the rest of the story! Enjoy! :)**

**Wednesday**

Hello Malfoy.

_Ohh, look who's talking to me today? _

I can't think of anything to say I dreamt about. Got any ideas?

_Nah. I'm not very creative. _

So then I guess we're stuck.

_Yeah, I guess. _

…

_You know what would be a good thing you could write about? _

No, what?

_Me. _

That's a horrible idea!

_Then why were you blushing so ferociously. Did you dream about me last night? _

I most certainly did not! And I am NOT blushing.

_Even your ears are red. _

Shut up!

_Are you really going to ignore me again? _

_Well then I guess it's safe to say that I dreamt of you too. _

_Merlin, if you ever read the stuff I write once you start ignoring me, I think I'd die of embarrassment._

**Thanks and REVIEW! :) And again, sorry for disappearing**


	9. Next Thursday: The Library

**This is going to be the last chapter until Monday, sorry! I'm going to be away at my Grandma's hanging out with my cousins and probably won't get much time online. And when I do, I'll probably be viciously absorbing more Buffy, I've recently started re-watching the series and have gotten really into it. Sorry, I've been rambling. I'm so glad you guys are reading and reviewing so here you go! **

**Thursday: The Library**

_Hey Rose_

What now?

_Want to help me break into the restricted section?_

I most certainly would not!

_Why? It could be funnnn. _

That's not proper grammar, that last sentence only needs one question mark and one 'n.'

_Great job not being a buzzkill_

I am not a buzz kill!

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. You're like a bee. Buzzzzzzzzz._

Shove off Malfoy!

_Come on, I'm just kidding. _

_But seriously, I need to get a book from the restricted section, help me out? _

_Okay, fine, I can see you're working hard on your Potions essay, I'll leave you alone._

**Two more chapters! Hope you've been enjoying this :)**


	10. Next Friday: Potions

**Friday: Potions**

Did you even hand in your essay?

_No, because I didn't have the proper book I needed. Because it was in the restricted section of the library. So thanks for that Ms. Busy Bee can't even help me with getting a stupid book for five minutes! _

Whatever Malfoy, you should have just used the books that we're allowed to use like I did.

_Ohh…_

Are you really the speechless one this time?

_Yes. And I might even start ignoring you! __**gasps!**_

Come off it.

_I'm just kidding, Merlin. _

Well you're not very funny.

_I wouldn't say that if I were you. I don't know if I've forgiven you yet. _

Like I care.

_There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, say you'll go with me and I won't be mad anymore. _

Like I care that you're pretending to be mad.

_But you do care that we're about to get scolded. And I'm not putting this parchment away until you agree to come with me. _

What does it matter to me if you've got some silly parchment on it with stupid writing.

_Because I'll blame you too. Since, obviously, you started this conversation…._

You're bluffing.

_Here she comes…getting closer….closer…._

Fine! I'll come to Hogsmeade with you! Now put the paper away.

**Just one more chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it and REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	11. Three Months Later: Potions

**This is going to be the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you did, feel free to read some of my other stories, many are about Rose and Scorpius :) I love you all. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**(Three Months Later…) Friday: Potions**

_I can't believe term's almost over. _

I know! It went by so quickly!

_Well well, look who's got incorrect grammer now, I believe only one exclamation point was necessary there, Miss Weasley_

:P

_Our daily note-passing really has helped to pass the time…_

What? And our time spent in the broom cupboard hasn't?

_Well that as well I suppose…_

You're a strange boy, Scorpius Malfoy. I haven't met many teenagers who would prefer writing notes to snogging.

_And that's why you fell for me._

I actually believe that it was you who fell for me first. Or did you forget that slip up last week.

_Okay, I think I see a professor coming near!.../:_

Scorp: **moaning and snogging Rose** Oh Rose

Me: **unenthusiastically** Oh hey Scorp…

Scorp: Oh Rose. OH ROSE!

Me: Yep…

Scorp: I love you so much Rose!

Me: ….

_That is an invalid reenactment, and we both know that you said "I love you too" the next day_

But that's not what's important.

_Why don't we just see what is tonight at eight? _

Fourth floor broom cupboard by the boys bathroom. Be there.

_I will ;) Love you, Rosie_

Love you too, Scorp


End file.
